mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Miller
Dan Miller is a current welterweight and former middleweight fighter, the brother of lightweight Jim Miller. He is known for his brutal guillotine choke. He most recently faced off against British striker Michael Bisping. Bisping dominated the almost entirely standing fight with a consistently landing right hand and good takedown defense. Miller was now on a three-fight losing streak dropping unanimous decision losses to Chael Sonnen, Demian Maia and now Bisping. He most recently replaced Phil Baroni against John Salter on relatively short notice. After a close first round, Miller choked Salter out in the second with an aptly placed anaconda choke, ending his losing streak and regaining his security in the UFC's ranks. He next fought Joe Doerksen, winning via split decision. He was next set to face Nick Catone. Yoshihiro Akiyama was injured and Miller was called in on short notice to face long-time contender Nate Marquardt in certainly the biggest fight of his career. Marquardt defeated Miller via hard-fought unanimous decision. Miller next stepped in to replace an injured Alexandre Ferreira against contender Rousimar Palhares in Brazil. Palhares defeated Miller via dominant unanimous decision after an entertaining fight. Brief Foray at Welterweight After the loss to Palhares, Miller dropped to the welterweight division amidst family troubles with another sick child. The hearts of many MMA fans went out to Miller and his welterweight debut against Ricardo Funch was a highly anticipated fight. He defeated Funch via third round guillotine choke submission, winning Submission of the Night honors. Miller was next set to face Sean Pierson in September 2012 but he learned of his son's kidney transplant and pulled out, replaced by Lance Benoist. Miller next signed to welcome Strikeforce prospect and UFC newcomer Jordan Mein to the UFC in March 2013. Mein defeated Miller via TKO near the end of a highly paced first round. Miller subsequently took well over a year off from the sport. Return at Middleweight He then signed in October 2014 to return to middleweight to fight Daniel Sarafian. Fights *Dan Miller vs. Ryan McGivern - The fight was for the IFL middleweight title with Ryan McGivern defending and it was Miller's last fight before entering the UFC. *Dan Miller vs. Rob Kimmons - The fight was Miller's UFC debut. *Dan Miller vs. Matt Horwich - The fight was Matt Horwich's UFC debut. *Chael Sonnen vs. Dan Miller - Chael Sonnen was a relatively late replacement for an injured Yushin Okami. *Demian Maia vs. Dan Miller - Miller broke his hand with the first punch he threw in the fight and it severely affected his performance. *Michael Bisping vs. Dan Miller - The fight was the third unanimous decision loss for Miller in a row, along with losses to Chael Sonnen and Demian Maia. They had a staredown right before the first round began with Michael Bisping forcing his face into Miller's and Miller shoving him away. *Dan Miller vs. John Salter - Miller came in on relatively short notice replacing an injured Phil Baroni for the fight. *Dan Miller vs. Joe Doerksen *Nate Marquardt vs. Dan Miller - Dan Miller was a late replacement for Yoshihiro Akiyama. *Rousimar Palhares vs. Dan Miller - Dan Miller was a late replacement. Category:Middleweight fighters